


The spring dragon and the flower that bloomed in winter

by gyrnjm_070197



Category: EXID (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn, exid - Freeform, haha idrk how to tag this bc idek if i'd push this through but ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyrnjm_070197/pseuds/gyrnjm_070197
Summary: A story about a spring dragon, whose heart was as cold as winter warms to the sound of mirth that resonated from the heart of the forest - where the winter flower bloomed.





	The spring dragon and the flower that bloomed in winter

It was a winter and Hyojin, the spring dragon, was on a deep sleep in her lair. Every fourth quarter of the year, spring dragons like herself turn into stones that are shaped like an egg - just like from when they were born. This the form they take when they are to slumber deeply as this is a way for them keep themselves safe from the dangers of other beings. Yet, despite this being a defense mechanism, this appearance also sparked the interests of humans which led some young spring dragons to their deaths. 

\---

 

A sound of mirth resonated in the silence of the forest that is now covered in snow. During this season, it would be odd for someone to play around in the forest and much more making a sound of glee. It was a young lady, who got lost trying to chase a squirrel while she was on her way back to her cabin. The oddity that she was, not a hint of fear could be heard from her. It was as though, she was confident that she could find her way back before the night falls. And while she was at it playing around, she saw something glint from a small cave that could barely fit a person. She slowly trudged through the snow and as she reached the cave she saw something interesting. 

Her curious eyes were now set on a stone shaped like an egg. She propped herself on the cold ground and took a closer look at the stone. “The color of spring.” she murmured with bright eyes twinkling at the sight of the rarity. It was, indeed, the color if spring. Green with a tinge of pink and orange. “I would like to take you home. Spirits of the forest, I plead.” She gently took the stone and put it inside her basket. “I hope you would not curse me for this.” and with these words, she went on her way to the cabin like she was never lost at all.

 

\---

Hyojin could feel that she was somewhere else. It was warmer and she could feel through her shell that she was placed on something soft. She could hear a humming from the proximity of where she was currently in. While she was still trying to discern where she was exactly, the humming became clearer and she could now feel the presence of someone right in front of her. She then heard a giggle. And it felt warmer - like summer has arrived right before spring did despite the current season - winter. She couldn’t say that she disliked her situation as she felt a completely new kind of comfort that she never felt before. But it didn’t last long. She could feel her shell in contact with something distinctly rough and metallic. As it turns out, her current state was mistaken as a rare stone that probably seems to be something of healing value (to humans). She was to be turned into a powder like most humans do on pearls and other stones with the notion that these stones are medicinal. Since she felt danger surfacing, she had no other choice but to break from her slumber and turn into her real form. 

 

\---

A woman who looked 3 years older appeared right before her eyes. Her features could be described in two words that were less likely to be put together - sharp and smooth. She had short horns and sharp eyes that seemed to pierce through someone’s soul. Her skin had tiny scales that were the same color as the stone but her skin itself was smooth and pale. She was undeniably beautiful. She could not believe that someone like her existed. But she did hear stories of magical creatures from when she was young. Her late mentor did mention that she had to be careful of hidden creatures in the forest and to always ask for permission whenever she was to take anything. But this certain event was something that she never knew would happen to her.

“Who are you and why did you take me here?”  
“M-my name is Jeonghwa - Park Jeonghwa.” she answered shakily “An apprentice whose mentor died a few months back.”  
“Jeonghwa” the dragon looked at the young witch. “did you think you could get away with what you did to my beautiful scales?”  
Jeonghwa was more fascinated than frightened but she still shook at the sudden confrontation. She took a look at the dragon and asked her in turn. “H-how about you? What’s your name? And how did you turn into that from a stone?” This question sparked the interest of the magical creature. To think that a mortal would dare ask a magical being like her in that manner was something she has never encountered in her whole lifetime. She motioned closer to the witch and smirked. “I’m just a dragon who makes spring the best season of the year.” and with that, the dragon disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first official EXID fic please give me honest and constructive feedback!! I don't have a beta for this and I'm well aware at how fast paced the intro is but I'm still trying to get a hang on writing (again) so please be patient with me!! (I suck at writing summaries and WRITING in general but I wanted this au to come to life so here it is!)


End file.
